1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for connecting two domains to be protected by a linear protection switching method using two interconnecting nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing linear protection switching method may protect a physical or logical connection between two end nodes in a single protected or protection domain. An end node may be connected to another end node through a working path and a protection path. A protection switching process that is performed at each end node may allow two end nodes to exchange user traffic using the same path by exchanging information required for protection switching through the protection path.
A single node interconnection method may achieve traffic protection switching between end nodes by applying the existing linear protection switching method to each of two protection domains without a change. However, when a defect occurs at an interconnecting node, traffic between two end nodes may be disconnected.